


A rough patch

by GoringWriting



Series: Fantastic Fic Requests and Where to Write Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Original Percival Graves, Hurt Original Percival Graves, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Newt is a Dork, Sad with a Happy Ending, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: hmm... newt and percy are going through a rough patch in their relationship/marriage but things work out in the end, and they're stronger than everThe first of my fantastic beasts prompt fills.If you want one you can send a ship and what you would like to see as a comment here or on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Fic Requests and Where to Write Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788289
Kudos: 51





	A rough patch

Newt is staring at the table when the front door finally opens and Percival steps inside. The candles Newt had spent twenty minutes rearranging are now nothing more than nubs barely staying lit.

"Newt? What are you doing?" Percival asks and Newt bites the inside of his cheek.

"I thought we were going to have a nice meal together but I guess I was wrong," Newt says with a shrug of one shoulder.

"I got caught up at work," Percival says.

"I sent an owl asking if you would be home on time. You said you would," Newt says.

"I got caught up. You know how difficult it is for me to predict when I'll need to work late," Percival says hanging his coat on the hook and undoing the collar of his shirt and his tie.

"You could have owled. Or has Tina tell me," Newt says.

"I figured you'd be in your case like you always are," Percival snaps and Newt bites his lip.

"That's not fair. My creatures..."

"Need you. Yes I know. Just like the MLE needs it's Director," Percival says.

"That's different. Your Aurors don't rely on you for food! Or water!" Newt snaps.

"No. But they do rely on me to do my job. You knew my job was important to me when you married me!" Percival says and Newt puts his hands in his lap.

"And you knew my creatures are important to me," Newt says.

"You treat them as if they're more important to you than your own husband!" Percival shouts and Newt jerks back.

"You treat your job like it's more important that your husband too. So don't start with me!" Newt shouts.

"I am keeping the streets safe for you and your creatures!" Percival says.

"Could have fooled me! Everytime I come to MACUSA to tell you about a poacher or a trafficker your secretary suggests I wait till you come home and shows me the door. Except by time you come home I've already had to deal with it because otherwise the creature will be dead! That's why I'm always in the case! Because I am helping the new creatures I had to rescue because you are too busy to care!" Newt shouts and then claps a hand over his mouth. 

"Newt..." Percival says reaching for him but Newt stumbles away and down into the case. 

Newt sighs and lays his head in his work table where he was working on a potion to help Percival with his nightmares. He looks up when the kid creaks open and steps sound on the ladder.

"I'm sorry," Percival says when his feet finally land in the ground.

"I'm sorry too. I know how important your work is too you. How hard you worked to get back to your position," Newt says.

"We've both made some mistakes but...this marriage. You and I. Us loving each other isn't one of them right?" Percival asks.

"Of course not. I love you so much Percy. That's why I get upset when I don't get to see you because you're going to work yourself into an early grave," Newt says.

"And I'll admit...sometimes I get a little jealous. Of all the time you spend with your creatures. But...I know that they are your children. They need you and you need them. You wouldn't be you without them. I... I'm scared of coming down here. Scared of accidentally doing something down here and it not being reversible. Scared of doing damage that can never be fixed," Percival says.

"Oh Percy...come here?" Newt says and opens his arms he gathers his husband against his chest pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I spend every hour of work trying to convince the whole of MACUSA that I am fit for my position. Everyday I have to pretend to be the Percival Graves they remember. Then all I want to do is come home and lay with you, or hold you, or just talk to you. Only to find you in the case, and I know...I know your creatures need you...your...our children need you, and I'm terrified of coming down here and in my exhaustion doing something accidentally. I don't think I could live with myself if I caused that," Percival says. Newt strokes his hair. Deep down Newt knew something in Percival would have to give.

"I'm sorry Percy. I have a few ideas about ways we can work to fix some of the problems. But not tonight. We can discuss them tomorrow. Tonight how about you and I go upstairs and lay together. I'll even play with your hair. I even have a potion to help with nightmares," Newt says and Percival immediately swallows it down. Newt knew he would.

As they lay together, Percival sleeping, his head on Newt's chest, Newt thinks about the ways to make this better for both of them.

They're aren't in any way back to normal but speaking about the problem is the first step. 

Now to work on the problem till it's solved.


End file.
